


Castiel Imagines

by Bonniebird



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-01-04 18:16:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18349082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Summary: A collection of my fluff and smut imagines for Castiel





	1. Chapter 1

You had been working at the coffee shop for three months and every Friday afternoon you would look up to see the black haired, blue eyed man sat in the corner watching you. He would order two coffees and give you a huge tip once you set it down in front of him and it always felt like you'd have good luck for the rest of the day.  
"Your stalkers back." One of the barristers you didn't get on with said sarcastically. You rolled your eyes at her and prepared his usual order. Two coffees and a slice of pie in a paper takeaway box. He smiled up at you when you brought it over to him but said nothing, he didn't touch the food or drinks but stayed where he was for several minutes until you turned around and he was gone. 

You saw him again as your shift began to finish you brought him the same order knowing what he'd want seeing as he ordered the same thing every time but this time you brought him an extra coffee.  
"Here you go." You say with a shy smile, he looked down at the extra coffee with surprise and when you told him it was on the house he tipped you double. When you came back to take his cup you saw he hadn't finished his drink. You sighed and cleared it away and mopped the table so the next customers could sit down.

*******************************************************************************************************************

"Cas what took so long?" Dean snapped, looking up from a book he was flipping through. Sam frowned at the takeaway cup and slowly looked up at the angel who was attempting to avoid eye contact by inspecting a poster on the back of the motel door.  
"Did you go to the coffee shop we use when were at the bunker?" Sam asked recognising the label on the cup. Castiel coughed not wanting to admit the real reason why he kept going there.

"There was a coffee shortage." Castiel said quickly making Sam chuckle as Dean pulled a face.  
"Ah the state wide coffee shortage." Dean muttered wiggling his eyebrows at his brother who nodded and looked at the angel.  
"Heard they only run out of coffee on a Friday." Sam joked making the angel shift uncomfortably. He frowned at the hunters and vanished as they erupted with laughter.

**************************************************************************************

"Hello." A deep voice said behind you, you jumped and almost screamed until you saw it was the Coffee Man.  
"Hi, we're closing up... can I get you anything before we close?" you added when his face fell.  
"I'm not sure what I like, normaly I'm sent to collect food for the Winchesters." Cas muttered mainly to himself. You smiled and checked the computer that was hooked up to the cash machine.

"I'm closing up again next Friday... if you come in later in the day I can help you find a drink you like." You say with a nervous laugh as the man gives you a blank look. He nodded and thanked you, you turned to switch the register off at the wall but when you turned back he was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam and Dean had gone on a hunt leaving you to take care of the still ‘befuddled’ Cas. Not that you minded the angel was rather sweet, although when he popped out you hadn’t expected him to return with a rather sweet baby duck cradled in his hands.  
“Look (Y/N).” He whispered as he set it on the bed and stroked its tiny head.” His dopey smile was plastered across his face when the little animal fumbled around on the bed.  
“Cas where do you get him?” You giggled as the angel lay flat on the bed so the duck could waddle over to him.

“At a park nearby.” His face fell when the duck made a rather indignant noise and stared at the angel. “Shall I go and get it’s mother?” He asked suddenly.  
“Maybe if it wants it’s mother you should send it back.” You said gently and with that he was gone.  
It was another good half an hour before the angel returned, this time a cheeky grin on his face and you were sure his pockets concealed several animals as he hurried to the bathroom. You hurried over to the door, knocking when you found it locked.

“Yes?” You jumped when he appeared next to you.  
“What’re you doing in there?” You asked suspiciously.  
“Filling the bath, the fish say they need water.” Castiel answered before vanishing again.  
“Dean’s going to kill me.” You whispered to yourself when you heard several other noises from animals who weren’t fish.  
The bathroom door was carefully slide open and an arm snaked through the small gap, gripped onto you and pulled you forwards into the bathroom. The motel bathroom was crammed with tiny animals all swarmed around Castiel as he spoke to them like they were people.

“It is alright (Y/N) is our friend, oh don’t worry she won’t eat us.” Cas said gently as if he were talking to a small child.  
His hand gripped onto yours, as soon as you were sat next to him he plonked a tiny piglet into your lap and the squirrel that had been perched on his head darted onto your shoulder and snuffled at your ear.  
“They are so cute!” You squealed making Cas smile happily.  
The two of you spent hours playing with the tiny animals and dipping your fingers in the water that held several fish, you explained to Cas that he’d have to put them all back and he agreed, vanishing when Sam and Dean got back so he could take them all to where he’d found them.

“So where’s Cas, you’re supposed to be watching him.” Dean huffed when he found the motel room void of Castiel.  
“I am here.” Cas said as he popped into the room next to you.  
He smiled to himself every now and then as the four of you settled down for the evening. All three of you stared at him when a small quaking noise made him giggle and you slowly made your way to the angel who gave you a similar look to a naughty puppy.  
“Cas do you still have the baby duck?” You asked gently


	3. Chapter 3

“I do not think this contraption is safe for humans.” Castiel muttered as you opened the door for him.

“Hey!” You snapped and frowned at him. “I like my car.”

“Perhaps your fondness is what pushes you to risk your life on this… dangerous machine.” He continued in a flat tone.

You pouted and sucked in a deep breath as you let the offence to your car hit you personally “IN THE CAR OR I PUT YOU IN THE TRUNK!”

“I have angered you.” He stated and you jabbed a finger at the car as you got in.


	4. Chapter 4

“I know I am not privy to a lot of human faculties but I do know that you need sleep.” Castiel said as he appeared in your room.

“You know some people knock.” You said as you rolled over to look at him. He sighed, knocking on the table next to him before turning back to you. You yawned and curled into Cas as he sat next to you.

“You’re cute when you’re sleepy" He muttered, looking flustered when you looked up at him. “I mean humans. You are sweet when affectionate.”

“Sure ya did buddy.” you muttered through a yan and patted his arm.


	5. Chapter 5

You couldn’t help yourself but reach up and touch curiously at the angel’s wings. He jumped and let out a low grunt in surprise as your fingers explored the downy feathers.  
“Woah what’s going on here?” Dean teased when Castiel blushed.  
“I’m sorry I couldn’t help myself, they’re really pretty.” You mumbled, pulling your hand away as his wings seemed to twist together shyly.  
“You can see my wings?” Castiel asked curiously and you nodded, glancing at the brothers who were staring at you as if you’d lost your mind.  
“Wait, since when have you had wings?” Dean asked, pointing at Cas who shuffled awkwardly.

“Um… I always have but, most people can’t see them.” He explained and Sam nodded.  
“I thought it was only other angels and Soulmates?” Sam asked which made Castiel jolt and his wings shot out to the side as if he was surprised.  
“I... well…um… Yes.” Castiel spluttered and frowned at you when you reached forward to stroke his wings again.  
“They’re so pretty.” You cooed and tickled his wings making him wriggle a little.  
“I must leave.” He grumbled, vanishing with a distinct blush on his face.

*****************************************************************************************************

“You sure you’ll be ok on your own?” Sam asked as you walked towards the building, planning to split.  
“Yes, I’ll be fine.” You insisted and waved to the boys before jogging up to the front door of the building.  
“(Y/N)?” Cas asked, making you spin with your weapon raised.  
“Cas, don’t sneak up on people like that!” You sighed, happy to see that it was just him.  
“I am sorry but I was concerned, you’re on your own.” He frowned when you smiled.

“I’ve got this angel butt, don’t you worry.” You smirked and walked into the building, quickly meeting up with Sam and Dean in the middle of the building before heading upstairs and spreading out again.  
The floor below your feet started to give way but before you could fall through your found yourself across the room, Castiel’s arms around your waist, holding you steady.  
“I told you it wasn’t safe.” He grumbled, his wings tucking around you.

“I’m ok.” You promised and he let you go but his wings stayed around you. “Come on, I’m fine.” You cooed and tickled his wings, finishing your sweep on the room with him close behind you.


	6. Chapter 6

“Hello.” Castiel said and suddenly vanished as you walked into the room.  
“Does he keep doing that to you guys as well?” You asked Sam and Dean who exchanged looks and shook their heads.  
“Right, excuse me, I’m just going to catch him.” You hummed making Dean chuckle as you set your coffee down and marched out of the room.  
“Be gentle with him.” He called after you and you were certain you’d heard Sam choking on his drink.

“Castiel I need to… Ahh!” You shrieked when you turned and collided with the angel.  
“You needed me.” He pointed out and appeared to be a little flustered.  
“Yeah, I thought you’d maybe give me some warning or I don’t know, not appear so… near me.” You gestured to the lack of personal space and the angel took a few steps back.  
“You wanted me.” He muttered and you nodded quickly.

“You’ve been acting funny and I wanted to know if you were ok?” You asked which seemed to have him stuttering for words. “Seriously buddy you have me a little worried.”  
“I’m nesting and I need a mate and I would like it to be you.” You yelped when he finished speaking and immediately popped out again.  
“I’m never going to get used to him doing this.” You sighed and started walking around to see if he’d popped into a different room or gone somewhere else entirely.

**************************************************************************************************

“So, buddy, my main man, Cas, Cassy… How you doing?” You asked awkwardly as you bumped into him in the corridor outside of your room.  
“I’m doing.” He nodded and you tried to hold in a laugh  
“Remind me to talk to you about small talk.” You patted his shoulder and smiled when he grinned at the floor.  
“I am sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable by telling you I wanted you to be my mate.” He held you gaze when you nodded.

“It’s ok Cas.” You insisted and he looked relived.  
“Would you like to… do something.” He asked and his eyes shifted to the side as he shuffled.  
“Are you hitting on me… I feel like this is the angel equivalent of drunk Dean politely hitting on people.” You asked teasingly and he nodded.  
“I think so… I like you a lot.” He admitted and you opened your bedroom door.  
“Follow me.” You hummed and rushed into your room, pushing the door shut quickly behind him.

He reached out and turned you to face him, his hands resting on your waist as he looked down on you with a serious look on his face.  
“I would still like you to be my mate…” He mumbled and you tilted your head. “I would come whenever you called me and help you do things you needed me to help with and I’ll keep you safe and…” Castiel trailed off when you leant up and kissed him.  
“Oh, little Angel of mine you’re too cute.” You giggled and kissed him again. “I would love to be your mate.” You smiled when he let out a relived sigh and covered you in kisses, dropping to his knees as he unbuttoned your jeans.  
“I’m not little.” He muttered seriously and your eyes widened as he kissed your abdomen.


	7. Chapter 7

“I tried to find out as much as I could but their history is pretty patchy.” You muttered as you showed Sam and Dean what you’d found at the library.  
“Looks like they can be killed in the usual way so that’s something.” Dean muttered reluctantly.  
“I’m sure if we reason with them about un cursing the people they’ve hurt we could convince them to be like… a nice witch.” You said hopefully.  
“Well at least Rowena promised she’s help if we needed it.” Sam pointed out as you approached the house.

“(Y/N) check over there.” Sam muttered as he and Dean headed into the next room and went opposite ways. As you went through the room looking for the witch that had been causing havoc you didn’t notice the figure sneaking behind you.  
“Got you.” A deep voice grumbled.  
“Sam! Dean!” You managed to shout out before you collapsed.  
“(Y/N)!” Sam yelled as he barged into the room. “Dean this way!”

“Wrong move asshole.” Dean snapped when he saw Sam trying to carry you away from the witch who was running at him.  
“She’s not conscious.” Sam said as they rushed you out of the building towards the Impala.  
“We’ll get her back to the bunker, Cas is waiting there so if she’s not awake then he can try and see what’s wrong.” Dean said as he peeled away down the street.

***************************************************************

“I’ve managed to wake her up but…” Castiel didn’t look directly at Sam or Dean. “She doesn’t know who I am.”  
“Come on Cas, the things I’ve walked in on. She knows you.” Dean jokes, hoping Cas was messing with him and there wasn’t something serious going on.  
“I don’t know what to do, she can’t remember anything.” Cas said sadly and took a seat, making Sam hop out of the way as he slumped down.

“We, well let’s ask Rowena for help.” Sam said quickly an rushed to get his phone from his room.  
Sam came back a few minutes later shaking his head. “We’re going to have to find something for her before she’ll help. Some sort of book.” He muttered as he came back.  
“What if the spell gets worse by then? She can’t remember anything, even saving me when I was trapped in heaven.” Cas looked overly heartbroken and neither Winchester could bring themselves to say anything.

Weeks went by and they tried tirelessly to find Rowena’s book. Though she refused to lift the spell until they found her book she did take pity on Cas’ miserable moping and agreed to stop the spell progressing and taking all your memories.  
“This is ridiculous. We should just forced her to cure (Y/N).” Dean grumbled as they found on more lead and decided to head off, hoping that this would be the one. They didn’t have anything else to go on.  
“Dean we tried that. We’re lucky we’re getting the help from her we are.” Sam pointed out as they got in the car.  
“She likes (Y/N) but won't admit it.” Cas muttered from the back seat, they all laughed at that. He wasn’t wrong, Rowena had stayed behind to look after you. “I just hope we find the book and I get her back.”


End file.
